


Broken

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A Lusam drabble. Sort of. Takes place when Danny was presumed dead.





	Broken

**Broken**   
  
She was broken. She was damaged. She was cursed. That’s what it all came down to. She had made so many, many mistakes and when it all came down to it, the biggest error in judgment had been trusting that anything could ever be good in her life.   
  
A tear crept down her cheek as he watched Jason walk out of her life for the last time. This time she wouldn’t let him back but Lord, it hurt. Still, she could let him go so much easier than she could the memory of her living, squirming baby boy in her arms.   
  
She turned over in bed and stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. The tears stopped somewhere between midnight and 2 a.m. when she felt ice cold in her hospital bed. She looked up suddenly though when she heard someone approaching her in the darkness. The presence felt familiar and comforting. She knew him right away.   
  
“Lucky… what are you doing here?”   
  
“Shh, it’s okay. I heard about your son and I just wanted to be here for you.”   
  
“Hold me,” she begged him and he quickly closed the distance between them, lying down beside her, spooning her gently into his lean arms and holding her tightly. He tucked her covers up around her trembling body.   
  
“How did you know … About my son …”   
  
“I know you, Sam,” he said and lightly pressed a kiss to her damp cheek. “Now get some sleep.”   
  
“Lucky, I’m sorry,” she said before drifting off to sleep. “Sorry that I chased you off when you were the best thing in my life…”   
  
She then fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up in the morning, she rolled over, expecting to see Lucky there beside her, but he was nowhere to be found. She knew he had never been there at all. When she needed him most, he just wasn’t there. 


End file.
